Silence
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: When hothead Paul imprints on Kelly , a girl who is deaf , and refuses to learn sign languege. Will he break through her or will she push his buttons with her sadness.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly-

Ever seen since the day I came into this world , there has been silence for me.

My world is full of silence with no way to communicate with others. I was born deaf , and just a few months ago I started to read lips. My parents don't have the time to teach me sign languege , because they work most of the time. I can hear only lightly , and can talk just a little though .

I live at La Push reservation with my parents Greg , and Karey. I don't really go out even though it's small here. I worry to much about what would happe if a stranger asked me something.

My friend Amy , and Anthony are my only company other than my family. They lip read everything to me when someone asks me for or to do something. My parents tried to teach my sign , but I didn't want to learn. The good thing is tha they didn't force me to learn it.

I walked around my little house , and looked around. I get so frustrated when I want to hear something , but know that I can't. I'm 16 , and I don't know how to count to ten , or my ABC's.

Wow , that is very sad according to my older sister Karina. She isn't deaf so she doesn't understand , but she's the one who has taught me almost everything like reading , and writing.

I could feel vibrations coming from the front door , and went to open it.

It was Anthony , my friend.

"Hey Kells, what are you up to?" He asked. His lips were easy to read. He talked nice , and sweetly.

" looking," I said.

"Kelly don't you get bored staying inside ALL day?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"C'mon let's go to the beach.

I followed him since he was right I was bored.

In the reservation where I live at there is this group of boys. They think their all toughf because they only wear cutoffs when it's freezing. They were at the beach today goofing around when we got there.

I looked at them. I knew their names , but only talked to one. Jared. He was my cousin , but I didn't see him very much.

We walked around untill my feet started to hurt.

"Stop," I said.

Anthony smiled and sat down. I mimiced him.

"You want to go get some food?" He asked. I liked how he talked simple sentences to me. They were easy to read off his lips.

"Yes," I smiled.

We walked into Sue Clearwater's little store , and looked around.

I ran my hands through the boxes , and bumped into someone warm. I fell on my butt within seconds of the impact.

"Watch where your going!" The voice yelled. What did he say?

The voice belonged to a male that I knew.

"Sorry," I rushed out. At least I thought I'd said sorry , because this boy was looking at me funny.

He smiled , and started to talk to fast so his lips were unreadable.

Anthony came up , and helped me off the ground.

He said something to the boy/man that made him look at me very funny. I had a feeling he'd told him I was deaf.

I lowered my head in shame , and didn't look back up.

I ran out of the store , and sat outside waiting for Anthony.

"Why did you leave?" Anthony said when he finally came outside.

"Got cold," I said.

"That was Paul he said he wanted to be your friend , and that you were pretty," Anthony smiled.

I blushed.

Who knew my life would be changing in those moments.

(**A/N do you like it? Should I continue?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Paul*

I woke up as I did every morning , and got dressed. I walked down the stairs with a 'get away I bite' face , and went to see my Mom in the Kitchen.

"Your up early," she smiled.

I frowned , and nodded. Of course I did I have patrol.

"I'm heading out," I growled.

"Where to?" She asked.

"None of your business okay," I growled , and walked out the door.

I hated my temper , so did everyone I knew. I wasn't "mellow" like the pack well exept for Leah. Man , she's a real bitch. I can't control my temper. Sue me.

I walked into the forest where Embry , and Seth were waiting for me.

"Your late," Seth spit.

"Sue me," I said through my teeth.

Patrol went okay with Embry , and Seth until Leah joined it. Then it all went downhill.

_"Gosh Embry nobody here cares about your test tomorrow," she growled while Embry was trying to study in his head._

_"No one told you to listen Leah," Embry said._

_"Guys can we not fight today please," Seth pleaded._

_"Rat got your tongue Paul," Leah teased._

_"Shut up Bitch I'm not in the mood," I barked at her._

_"Touchy," she laughed._

_LEAVE. Me. Alone._

_Leah got next to me , and started challenging me with her eyes to race like always. She was out of luck , because today I wasn't in the mood._

Patrol didn't end soon enough , because by the time it did I was ready to kill Leah.

We all headed down to the beach where Sam had called us. Probably just another update he wanted.

"We ran the whole west , and east side nothing," Embry said.

Sam nodded.

"Finally their here can we eat?" Jared complained to Emily.

She nodded.

"God , I was starving," Jared said with a mouthful of chicken.

Gross.

We all started to eat like starving animals with no signs of getting full.

"Guys now that your down could you run , and get me some things from Sue's?" She asked.

Ugh I didn't want to.

"She cooked for you," Sam said eyeing us.

Seth took the list from Emily , and we started to walk to Sue's store.

"Jared get the plates , Paul get the 24 pack of Coke , and I'll get the paper towels," Seth ordered.

Poor kid , letting power go to his head.

As I walked to the soda section I started to think...

What would my future be like?

I was thinking of living the life not having to work , or lift a finger when - Bam!

Someone bumped into me.

"Watch where your going!" I shouted.

The moment I saw this girl I bumped into my world stopped. Hell no! I'd just imprinted!

I decided to be nice , and introduce myself.

"Sorry," her voice said.

"It's okay , don't sweat it. Hi , I'm Paul," I smiled.

She looked at me confused for a moment when Anthony Frer came out from behind her.

He helped her up. Stupid moron you should have done that! Stupid Paul!

"Paul this is Jared's cousin Kelly. Ya' know she's can't hear. She's deaf," Anthony said.

She was deaf? What!

Kelly lowered her head in shame , and ran out.

I was going to chase her when Jared came up behind me.

"Was that Kelly?" He asked.

I nodded.

"She looked-," Jared stopped when he saw my face.

"Hell no Paul , hell no. You imprinted!" Jared laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Seriously is she deaf?" I asked smacking the back of his head.

"Yeah , she doesn't know sign languege , but she can kinda of hear , and talk. She's really nice , but she doesn't talk much," Jared said seriously.

Kelly.

She was my imprint , my perfect match , and now my reason to live.

NextDay*

I didn't feel like going home so I slept on Sam's couch. I knew my Mom had told my Dad how I'd shouted at her , and right now he'd be all mad.

That morning for the first time I dreamed of Kelly she was the only thing on my mind that night.

I smiled , and started to head to school.

I'm a senior so my education is almost over. Which means I don't have to deal with this stupid teachers anymore. I walked into my homeroom where I noticed that Jared sat next to me , and passed me a paper.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"A class where you can go , and teach Kelly math cause' she doesn't get it," Jared smiled.

The piece of paper was an application to tutor students who needed help , and math was my best subject.

"Wait Paul , when you meet her right on a piece of paper 'Hi' , and slide it to her. It's the best way of communicating with her when you first meet," he suggested.

I filled the application out , and turned it in. Time with Kelly was worth anything.

Kelly*

"Kelly Hill?" The teacher asked.

I raised my hand.

I hated the fact that I had to take another class where you had to be tutored.

My worst subject was math , and I was failing bad.

The teacher handed me a paper , and turned away.

Kelly Hill your partner is Paul Meraz.

My heart almost stopped.

Paul!

The guy I'd bumped into the other day at the store!

That Paul!

Ugh , not him. I mean yeah I like him , but this would be to akward.

My palms grew more , and more sweaty by every passing minute. When the bell rang my heart almost stopped.

He walked in the class towards the small table we'd been assinged.

He smiled at me.

"Hi Kelly," he said , but then dug in his bookbag , and got a notebook out.

He had probably talked to Jared , because he was writting something to me.

I wish I wasn't so damn shy that I could tell him he didn't need to because his lips were easy to read.

'Hi Kelly I'm Paul. I'm your tutor , but you can call me ;)' he wrote.

I laughed , and started to write back.

'It's nice to meet you "" ' I wrote back.

'Since today is the first day I want to start you off with easy stuff like Alegebra , and things like that' he wrote

I nodded.

He wrote down every instruction to every problem for me , and I started to wonder if his hand hurt.

'Doesn't your hand hurt?' I wrote.

He smiled , and shook his head.

The class finally ended , and it caused me great dispointment.

Paul got up , packed his things , and smiled at me.

'I heard you can read lips is that true?' He wrote on a paper he found on the floor.

"Yes," I said. Talking felt good after all this silence.

"Your voice is very pretty," Paul smiled.

My face went hot.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

When I got home Karina was there waiting for me.

"Kelly finally your home," she said.

"Karina , I'm always home at this time," I said with annoyance.

"I forgot! Guess what!" She shrieked with exitment.

"What?" I asked.

"I met someone," she smiled..

"Who?... Karina who!" I asked with couriosity.

"This guy down at the beach yesterday morning. I don't want to tell you his name , because you know what they say," Karina blabbed on.

"Never say because it might not come true," I said.

Karina smiled with so much happyness I was afraid her face was going to freeze.

I left Karina to scream with exitment , and headed to my room where I took the paper where Paul , and I had had our conversation.

I smiled.

He had such an impact on me!


	3. Yeah, this depends on the story's future

**Hey, readers.**

**Okay, I know the chapters are like horribly over due, I know. I'm planning to finish this story after I finish my story BrotherHood Bond. BUT, if there is anyone out there who would like to finish this story, it would be nice. I mean maybe theirs someone else who can dedicate the time that this story needs, right now I can't. It's a shame, this story is so good. So if no one asks to finish this story before February 2nd, then I will. Thanks, iLoveYouStar.**

**So, if any one really really wants to, then ask, or suggest. ThankYouss.**


End file.
